takemedowntothejunglefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Appetite for Destruction
Appetite for Destruction (às vezes grafado apenas AFD) é um álbum de estúdio de estréia do Guns N' Roses. Lançado em 21 de julho de 1987 pela Geffen Records. O álbum teve poucas vendas no início, fazendo com que membros da gravadora pensassem em retirar o disco das vendas e fazer com que o grupo voltasse ao estúdio, porém com turnês americanas de aberturas de bandas famosas começaram a aumentar a venda do álbum. Ficou no topo do Billboard 200 e também tornou-se o álbum de estréia mais vendido da história como o décimo primeiro álbum em vendas dos Estados Unidos. Com cerca de 30 milhões de cópias vendidas mundialmente, é considerado um dos álbuns mais vendidos de todos os tempos. Embora as críticas sejam contraditórias desde o lançamento, o AFD recebeu aclamação pública e é tido como um dos melhores álbuns de todos os tempos. Mike Clink foi encarregado de produzir o álbum. Além disso, as gravações foram feitas em três estúdios: Rumbo Studios; Take One Studios e Can Am Studios. Além disso, o álbum sempre foi bastante polêmico. A primeira grande polêmica foi o capa original do álbum - um robô estuprador com uma garota com as calcinhas no tornozelo e um robo vingador - criada por Robert Williams que foi considerada provocativa e banida por muitos distribuidores. Para controlar, a Geffen Records, gravadora da banda, trocou a capa pela famosa cruz e as caveiras, que representam cada um dos cinco membros, que está tatuada no braço de Axl Rose. Em 2012, a banda com a sua formação clássica foi introduzida no Hall da Fama do Rock and Roll, porém foi marcada pela ausência do vocalista Axl Rose, que na época, era o único membro restante do grupo. Músicas Welcome to the Jungle A música começou com Slash fazendo o riff principal da música e tocando para Axl na sua casa em uma tarde. Depois, a banda ensaiou a música onde Duff trabalhou nela no meio da música. A letra foi escrita por Axl e conta a sua experiência pelas ruas e a mudança para Hollywood. A canção aparece na trilha sonora do filme "The Dead Pool" de Clint Eastwood. Slash tinha tocado um riff para Axl na casa de sua mãe, depois de muito tempo, o vocalista lembrou do riff e pediu para o guitarrista tocar. Segundo Slash, foi a primeira música feito pelo grupo inteiro. Out ta Get Me foi criada na mesma tarde. Segundo Duff, Axl começou a criar a letra durante a primeira turnê da banda em Seattle. It's so Easy "It's so Easy" foi escrita por Duff McKagan e West Arkeen. Arkeen é um amigo de longa data da banda que ajudou a compor várias músicas, especialmente com Axl, como Yesterdays e The Garden. Em uma entrevista em 2006, Axl disse que a canção era originalmente acústica. A música é sempre tocada nos shows da banda, estando na maioria dos seus setlists desde 1986, inclusive fazendo parte de projetos solos de outros integrantes da banda. Chegou a ter um clipe musical, porém quando a banda o fez não era tão popular nos Estados Unidos e a MTV nunca passou o clipe, porém é facilmente encontrado na internet. Nightrain A música foi escrita como uma "homenagem" a bebida Nightrain, um vinho barato que os integrantes da banda, pela falta de dinheiro, bebiam antes da fama. Em sua autobiografia, Duff McKagan diz que a primeira vez que bebeu, eles estavam em uma noite entregando panfletos, então acharam uma loja de bebidas em uma esquina com essa bebida Night Train Express. A bebida, segundo o baixista, custava U$ 1,29 a garrafa, tornando-se a "marca" da banda. McKagan diz que depois de uma semana, eles começaram a compor a música enquanto ensaiávam. Slash, em sua autobiografia, diz que a idéia da música veio quando estavam andando pela Palm Avenue bebendo e cantando, o que depois seria o refrão, "I'm on the night train!" e Axl improvisava os versos no meio: "Bottoms Up", "Fill my cup" e "Love that stuff". Ainda na autobiografia do guitarrista, ele diz que é a sua música favorita de tocar ao vivo, a música, segundo ele, tem um ritmo que deixa-o eufórico. Segundo Slash, a canção foi composto por partes: ele e Izzy trabalharam primeiramente no riff principal. Depois de feito, Stradlin mostrou para Duff, que aperfeiçou o ritmo. Porém, a letra não tinha sido feita e a idéia da bebida pareceu perfeita. Out ta Get Me Izzy apresentou um riff para a banda, que iria se tornar a Out ta Get Me. Foi feita na mesma tarde da Welcome to the Jungle. Mr. Brownstone Talvez a música mais polêmica do álbum, composta por Slash e Stradlin trata-se do vício de heroína - sendo "Brownstone" uma gíria para a droga. Eles, quando compuseram a música, estavam sentados nos seus apartamentos reclamando do vício. Slash depois disse que a letra era uma representação de um dia típico da vida deles. Também é uma música que sempre esteve em seu repertório, incluindo de projeto solos. Paradise City Foi escrita em uma van alugada, quando a banda estava voltando de uma turnê para São Francisco. Slash disse que ele começou a tocar um riff e Axl começou a cantar: "Take me down to the Paradise City!". A música, em quase todos os shows de todas as turnês da banda, foi a de finalização do show. Slash considera a sua música favorita da banda. Segundo Duff, a música foi adicionada no setlist da banda em outubro de 1985. My Michelle Foi feita em uma garagem, Izzy e Slash fizeram a estrutura básica da música e Duff a aprimorou. A música foi inspirada em Michelle Young, amiga da namorada de Slash, Melissa. A letra foi escrita por Axl Rose, que disse que em um dia, ele e Young estavam no carro quando tocou "Your Song" de Elton John e ela mencionou que sempre quis que alguém escrevesse uma música sobre ela. Think About You Composta por Izzy Stadlin. A música era frequentemente tocada em 1985 e 1986, e em algumas ocasiões em 2002 e 2006, quando Stadlin se juntava a banda. Sweet Child O' Mine Quando Slash estava fazendo um exercício de guitarra, inspirou Izzy, Duff e Steven a acompanharem. Axl foi para o quarto e não saiu nele durante a noite - e o cantor escreveu a música para sua namorada e futura esposa, Erin Everly. Depois, no estúdio, foi adicionado o famoso "Where do we go now...". You're Crazy Feita originalmente para a versão acústica como a do álbum G N' R Lies, ele foi transformada para uma versão eletrizante no Appetite. Anything Goes Uma das músicas mais velhas do repertório do Guns N' Roses feita no começo dos anos 80 ainda para a banda Hollywood Rose. Rocket Queen O riff da música foi composto por Duff, Slash e Steven ainda quando não estavam no Guns n' Roses. A música foi inspirada na Barbie, uma amiga da banda, que já aos 18 anos tinha uma fama. Era viciada em heroína. Axl teve uma paixão por ela. Durante as gravações, Axl Rose teve uma inclinação criativa para gravar essa música com "gemidos" eróticos de uma das mais distintas groupies, Adriana Smith - que a foi a única mulher a aparecer no Appetite for Destruction. Ela era jovem, uma dançarina exótica e atraente, que ao mesmo tempo, tinha um caso com o baterista Steven Adler. Ela disse em uma entrevista depois que dormiu com Rose para causar ciúmes no Adler. Equipe de gravação Músicos * W. Axl Rose – vocais principais e percurssão * Slash – guitarra solo, violão, guitarra rítmica, slide guitar e talkbox * Izzy Stradlin – guitarra rítmica, backing vocals, percurssão e guitarra solo * Duff "Rose" McKagan – baixo e backing vocals * Steven Adler – bateria, percurssão e backing vocals Produção * Mike Clink – produtor e engenheiro de som * Steve Thompson - mixagem * Michael Barbiero – mixagem * George Marino – Masterização de LP e cassette * Barry Diament – Masterização de CD * Dave Reitzas – Engenheiro assistente * Micajah Ryan – Engenheiro assistente * Andy Udoff – Engenheiro assistente * Jeff Poe – Engenheiro assistente * Julian Stoll – Engenheiro assistente * Victor Deyglio – Engenheiro assistente Design * Robert Williams – criador da pintura "Appetite For Destruction" * Michael Hodgson – direção de arte e design * Robert John – fotográfo * Jack Lue – fotográfo * Greg Freeman – fotográfo * Marc Canter – fotográfo * Leonard McCardie – fotográfo * Tom Zutaut – A&R coordination * Teresa Ensenat – A&R coordination * Irmãos Stravinski – gerente * Alan Niven – gerente * Boulevard Management – gerente * Bill White Jr. – design da tatuagem de cruz * Andy Engell – re-desenho da tatuagem de cruz Curiosidades * Em uma entrevista com Slash, o guitarrista disse que seu pai fazia todas as capas de álbum da Geffen Records e que conhecia David Geffen desde criança. Na mesma entrevista, ainda disse que sempre escutou álbuns do The Who, Cat Stevens, Black Sabbath. Porém, os álbuns que fizeram ele querer aprender a tocar guitarra era o Rocks do Aerosmith, Cheap Trick: Live at Budokan do Cheap Trick, qualquer álbum do Ted Nugent da época, Led Zeppelin e Strangers in the Night" do UFO. * Na mesma entrevista de cima, Slash disse que testou 20 amplificadores Marshalls, porém apenas um foi o certo para o álbum. Assim como a guitarras, foi a Gibson Les Paul. Ele disse que não usou nenhum efeito e que toca direto do amplificador. * Para Izzy, ele disse que quando começou a tocar baixo a sua maior influência era o Ramones, já que eram músicas fáceis de aprender. Porém, o álbum mais importante para ele quando começou a aprender a tocar guitarra foi "Exile on Mainstreet" do Rolling Stones, no entanto ele cita "Double Live Gonzo" do Ted Nugent, "Road to Ruin" do Ramones, os primeiros trabalhos do Aerosmith, "Permanent Vacation" do Aerosmith. Ele ainda cita Bo Diddley e Rick Nielsen. * Izzy disse que a primeira vez que lembra que trabalhou com Slash foi em algumas partes do "Mr. Brownstone", no entanto a música só ficou pronta alguns anos depois na sua cozinha. Porém, a primeira vez que tocaram juntos foi em algumas músicas do Hollywood Rose e do "Whole Lotta Rosie". Ele disse que eles tocavam muito de madrugada, inclusive que lembrava-se de uma velha cassette de "Out to Get Me" no violão. * Tanto Izzy quanto Slash tinham poucos equipamentos e eram ruins quando foram gravar o álbum. Felizmente, Mike Clink e o gerente da banda garantiram que a banda tivesse equipamentos apropriados para o estilo individual. Slash recebeu um Les Paul feita pelo luthier Kris Derrig em Redondo Beach. Essa guitarra, segundo Slash, continua sendo usada por ele. Quanto ao amplificador, a banda tinha marcado para ensaiar na SIR (Studio Instrument Rentals) antes da turnê e um roadie acidentamente trouxe um amplificador para essas sessões. A compania depois reaveu o amplificador. Por anos, Slash tem se referido a esse amplificador, que desde então desapareceu, como um JCM800. * Segundo Slash, a sua rotina durante a gravação era: ele trabalhava até às onze ou meia noite, ia para a rua achar um lugar para curtir, então encontrar um lugar para dormir e depois achar uma maneira de voltar para o estúdio. Categoria:Appetite for Destruction